


11:11:11 on 11/11

by goodisrelative



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodisrelative/pseuds/goodisrelative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> It wasn’t to be, of course.  War still plagues Earth.  Atlantis is no different. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	11:11:11 on 11/11

_**A short SGA Fic for today**_  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate Atlantis and it's characters belong to their creators. This is not for profit and I am recognizing no financial gain from this enterprise.

Title: 11:11:11 on 11/11  
Author: Goodisrelative  
Rating: kids  
Warning: None  
Spoilers: None  
Pairing: None.  
Summary: _It wasn’t to be, of course. War still plagues Earth. Atlantis is no different._  
A/N: This goes out to all those who serve, but especially Jay who is on his 2nd deployment in Iraq.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She knows that there is a special dinner tonight. To say thank you, to honor those lost and those still here. She knows that everyone remembers what day it is. And she knows that everyone here on Atlantis understands the importance of the day much more than most back on Earth.

Elizabeth knows this all, she’s thought on it all week. She knows her soldiers are somewhat embarassed by the praise and the ceremonies. She knows, though, that she hasn’t always given them the praise they deserve. It takes her days to decide, and in the end it is so simple, she wonders why it has taken her all week to decide.

At 11:11:00 she keys up the Atlantis intercom system.

“Good morning Atlantis. Today is Veteran’s Day, as we all are aware. Tonight there is a special dinner in the mess and a small ceremony. But right now, I am asking for a moment of silence to remember those we have lost and to say thank you to those still here.”

It is 11:11:11 when she starts the moment of silence.

After the moment, she continues, “We may not say it all the time or even let you see our gratitude, but know always, that we are thankful for all of you.”

She knows many do not understand the significance of 11:11:11, but she knows that those who matter do. Elizabeth explained it to Ronon and Teyla the day before. The armistice of World War I was signed on 11-11-1917, and later 11:11 on 11-11 was declare Veteran’s Day to honor those that served in the war to end all wars. It wasn’t to be, of course. War still plagues Earth. Atlantis is no different.

She says nothing more to John that day about it, but she does salute him that night at dinner, him and all those in uniform, and he understands what she can not fully articulate.  



End file.
